moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 2 Figures
The Series 2 Figures are the second series of Moshi Monsters collectable figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released on September 2nd, 2011. __TOC__ Figures Normals Plinky figure normal.jpg|Plinky #106 Mustachio figure normal.jpg|Mustachio #G08 Wurley figure normal.jpg|Wurley #105 Holga figure normal.jpg|Holga #45 Fishlips figure normal.png|Fishlips #G02 Tingaling figure normal.png|Tingaling #63 Lady Goo Goo figure normal.jpg|Lady Goo Goo #102 Bloopy figure normal.png|Bloopy #G05 Tiamo figure normal.jpg|Tiamo #32 Pirate Pong figure normal.png|Pirate Pong #G04 Cherry Bomb figure normal.png|Cherry Bomb #75 Blingo figure normal.jpg|Blingo #103 Rocko figure normal.jpg|Rocko #G01 Dustbin Beaver figure normal.jpg|Dustbin Beaver #104 Squiff figure normal.jpg|Squiff #G03 Roxy figure normal.jpg|Roxy #101 Black Jack figure normal.jpg|Black Jack #G11 Podge figure normal.png|Podge #G06 Fabio figure normal.png|Fabio #G07 Wallop figure normal.jpg|Wallop #05 Ned figure normal.jpg|Ned #G10 Bruiser figure normal.jpg|Bruiser #G09 Penny figure normal.jpg|Penny #11 Freakface figure normal.png|Freakface #G12 Green Glitter Plinky figure glitter green.jpg Mustachio figure glitter green.png Wurley figure glitter green.jpg Holga figure glitter green.jpg Fishlips figure glitter green.png Tingaling figure glitter green.png Lady Goo Goo figure glitter green.png Bloopy figure glitter green.png Tiamo figure glitter green.png Pirate Pong figure glitter green.png Cherry Bomb figure glitter green.png Blingo figure glitter green.png Rocko figure glitter green.jpg Dustbin Beaver figure glitter green.jpg Squiff figure glitter green.png Roxy figure glitter green.png Black Jack figure glitter green.png Podge figure glitter green.jpg Fabio figure glitter green.jpg Wallop figure glitter green.png Ned figure glitter green.png Bruiser figure glitter green.jpg Penny figure glitter green.jpg Freakface figure glitter green.png Yellow Glitter These figures were released with the Moshi Monsters Originals series. As this was after the Lady Goo Goo controversy, Lady Goo Goo and Dustbin Beaver therefore do not have a corresponding figure in the yellow glitter variant. Plinky figure glitter yellow.png Mustachio figure glitter yellow.png Wurley figure glitter yellow.png Holga figure glitter yellow.png Fishlips figure glitter yellow.png Tingaling figure glitter yellow.png Bloopy figure glitter yellow.png Tiamo figure glitter yellow.png Pirate Pong figure glitter yellow.png Cherry Bomb figure glitter yellow.png Blingo figure glitter yellow.png Rocko figure glitter yellow.png Squiff figure glitter yellow.png Roxy figure glitter yellow.png Black Jack figure glitter yellow.png Podge figure glitter yellow.png Fabio figure glitter yellow.png Wallop figure glitter yellow.png Ned figure glitter yellow.png Bruiser figure glitter yellow.png Penny figure glitter yellow.png Freakface figure glitter yellow.png Collector Cards Collector card s2 plinky.png Collector card s2 mustachio.png Collector card s2 wurley.png Collector card s2 holga.png Collector card s2 fishlips.png Collector card s2 tingaling.png Collector card s2 lady goo goo.png Collector card s2 bloopy.png Collector card s2 tiamo.png Collector card s2 pirate pong.png Collector card s2 cherry bomb.png Collector card s2 blingo.png Collector card s2 rocko.png Collector card s2 dustbin beaver.png Collector card s2 squiff.png Collector card s2 roxy.png Collector card s2 black jack.png Collector card s2 podge.png Collector card s2 fabio.png Collector card s2 wallop.png Collector card s2 ned.png Collector card s2 bruiser.png Collector card s2 penny.png Collector card s2 freak face.png Collector card s3 back.png Packaging Vivid Series 2 Figures blind bag.png|Blind Bag Vivid Series 2 Figures blister pack.png|Blister Pack Trivia *Lady GooGoo was not removed from packs, but the packs were no longer produced. Lady GooGoo does not appear in the Originals series. Gallery Group Shots Vivid Series 2 Figures full set.png Category:Figures